The Green Flash
by Revilo87
Summary: After being chased by some villagers on his 5th birthday, Naruto activates 2 of his bloodline abalities. The first 1 that makes him move faster then light and the 2nd is to partially control a green energy. The Green Flash arises! NaruX...
1. The Kyuubi

The Green Flash

**The Green Flash**

**By Revilo87**

Summary: After being chased by some villagers on his birthday, Naruto activates his bloodline that his him move faster then light and be protected by a green light. The legend of The Green Flash begins here.

Authors Notes: This is my first story and I've wanted to combine powers of The Flash and The Green Lantern together. Hope you all like the story.

**Legend:**

"**Demon/Summon Speech" '_Demon/Summon Thought'_**

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto, The Flash or The Green Lantern.

**The Green Flash**

The day was October 10th and the Kyuubi no Kitsune arrived and terrorised the Hidden Leaf Village taking many shinobi's lives. The reason for attacking the village was unknown but know one dwelled on the thought since there was pure chaos around.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, was in a small room painting seals on a baby hoping to seal the crazed demon into the child since nothing could hold its awesome power. The child's name was Naruto Namikaze but decided to change it using his mothers name Uzumaki.

One the seals were done he looked down upon the smiling child with a sad heart and smile he only had a few thoughts.

'_I am sorry my son for what I am about to do in this time of need. Kushina I will be joining you in the afterlife and we will be looking down upon our heir. Our son will be powerful no doubt with my ability to move faster then light and your ability to use the Green Lantern Power Ring. He might even become a guardian.'_

After thinking that last though he made a small chuckle thinking of his son wearing green and black spandex but slightly shivering when an image of Gai-san came into his mind.

Suddenly the door to the room creaked open and in walked 2 people. This first being his perverted teacher and somewhat father figure Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the previous Hokage the Sandaime.


	2. The Flashback

Legend:

**Legend:**

"**Demon/Summon Speech" '_Demon/Summon Thought'_**

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto, The Flash or The Green Lantern.

**The Green Flash**

Today is October 10th and ever since the tragedy 5 years ago, when the being known as Kyuubi came and caused much pain and suffering to Konoha, the young jailer of Kyuubi, named Naruto Uzumaki, had been glared at, had spiteful words whispered, said and shouted at him for as long as he could remember.

Even though he put on a big bright smile on his face and act stupid and foolish to try and fool people as if there words don't affect him, deep down each insult got to him little by little. Surprisingly his mask fooled everyone in a village full of ninja's who are supposed to look underneath the underneath, oh the irony.

The boy had quite a well-developed mind due to playing shogi and go with the Third Hokage or "jiji" as he called him. He also liked to read books ranging from tactics to history. He found playing strategic games and reading quite relaxing and comforting for him.

With his well developed mind he had theories as to why people called him harsh names and had 2 reasons 1) being that as well as being born on the day Kyuubi was defeated, every time he got hurt the injury would heal up in a few minutes thus making people believe he was the demon and finally 2) he had the greatest of demons sealed within him.

Sitting in the hospital room Naruto reflected on how he managed to come across the truth about Kyuubi and also that he had awakened 2 bloodline limits since the incident.

**Flashback**

_After leaving the Third Hokage's office, who he refers to him as "jiji," Naruto notices that it is getting quite dark outside so he decided to hurry up his pace to try and get to his apartment sooner and not get into trouble, but unfortunately, he accidentally bumped into someone slightly and offered his apologies not to be rude but the person he bumped into was a drunken civilian and when the man caught a glimpse of him he realised that it was the "demon boy" as himself and others called him. Suddenly Naruto heard his loud voice talking to him._

_Grabbing the boy by the throat and lifting him up and against a wall, the man asked in a threatening manner_

'_What the hell do you think your doing demon boy'_

'_Nothing sir I didn't mean to bump into you' Naurto said in a quiet voice._

'_Don't lie to me demon you were trying to attack me weren't you' the man said louder to catch people's attention._

_Unfortunately the man's voice did catch the attention of other people who also viewed the boy as the demon and had smirks on their faces because they knew the boy would get hurt tonight._

'_No sir I wasn't please don't hurt me' Naruto said with a scared voice_

_Suddenly 2 men walked next to the drunken man and of the men suddenly spoke._

'_You hear that boys, the demon's scared of us and wants us to leave him alone hahaha'_

_Suddenly Naruto felt the air leave his lungs and looked down to see the other man's fist remove from his stomach while the man he met first let go of his throat and let him fall to the ground. As Naruto tried to regain his breath the 3 men suddenly start kicking, punching and spitting on the poor boy_

_All of a sudden Naruto let out a painfully scream as he felt a blade into his stomach and then being twisted inside of him before being removed. The blood started flowing out of him like a river and he felt himself getting tired and knew he wouldn't be able to remain conscious._

_Naruto then started thinking about all the things that has happened and questioned himself about random things._

'_Why…Why do they do this to me. If the demon is sealed then don't they know the difference between a child and a huge demon.'_

'_If I was the demon I would of destroyed them all and this entire village for how I have been treated.'_

'_I wish I could thank Ayame and Teuchi ji-san for letting me eat their amazing ramen and jiji for helping me out and keeping me busy even when he was busy'_

'_No…I won't talk as if I'm giving up, I will survive, live and show everyone that I am not a demon and that I am UZUMAKI NARUTO'_

_Suddenly a huge burst of green energy erupted from his body sending the 3 men backwards looking at him._

_Then 1 of the idiots said something he will forever regret_

'_Look the Kyuubi is trying to attack us, Kill the demon!'_

_After saying this the man rushed him with blade in hand to try and end him but all of a sudden found himself lifted off the ground then thrown hard against a wall, the second he hit the wall he heard his back crack and new he wouldn't be moving._

_The other 2 men enraged looked at the boy and the drunken 1 from before suddenly told him the reason why everyone hated him._

'_Oi demon do you know why most people call you by that name?'_

'_Is it because you're all idiots' Naruto said innocently_

_Suddenly the second man rushed him only 2 find himself flung against another wall being knocked out._

_The lone man left looked at him a bit afraid but continued on hoping to unnerve the boy._

'_Its because 5 years ago the demon Kyuubi wasn't killed, no instead he was sealed into someone that person is you, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI' the man shouted at the end and suddenly charged at the boy faster then his other accomplices._

_The boy felt his body go into overdrive and everything seemed to slow down for him. As he watched the man charge at him slowly he walked up to the man tripped him up, took a bin lid and smacked it across the person's head as hard as he could._

_The man who was on the ground looking at where the boy asked in a weakened voice_

'_h..how d.did you move t..that f..fast?'_

'_I don't know and you shouldn't care' Naruto said before both he and the man fell into unconsciousness. _

**End Flashback**

Unknown to them the Third had been watching the part about what the boy had in him and the power he unleashed.

'Minato, Kushina you would be so disappointed with this village yet proud that your son developed you abilities earlier then you both.'

Unknown to him though the Oans who watched the happenings 5 years ago watched this current turn of events and decided that the boy needed to be trained in the ways of the Green Lantern.

After a brief discussion with each other they decided to send someone to collect the child.


	3. The Arrival and Departure

Summary: After being chased by some villagers on his birthday, Naruto activates his bloodline that his him move faster then light and be protected by a green light. The legend of The Green Flash begins here.

Authors Notes: This is my first story and I've wanted to combine powers of The Flash and The Green Lantern together. Hope you all like the story.

**Legend:**

"**Demon/Summon Speech" '_Demon/Summon Thought'_**

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto, The Flash or The Green Lantern.

**The Green Flash**

The Sandaime was sitting beside the boy he thought of as a grandson. Thinking back to when the boy was brought in, a mixture of emotions surfaced.  
First was anger towards the village for not following the words of the Former Hokage, sadness that the boy was in such a condition and finally curiosity.  
He was curious about the bloodline he managed to awaken more in particular the power from his mother seeing as he and everyone else knew about the Yondaime moving faster then any other being in the ninja world. But what most people didn't realise was that his ability to move at such speeds was a bloodline that only himself and his 2 students Tsunade and Jiraiya knew.  
He remembered Kushina when Minato was a jounin and brought her back after the collapse of whirlpool. Hiruzen knew Kushina was powerful and had a bloodline but he never knew anything about it seeing as Kushina was very secretive about it, otherwise Kushina and himself were very close. Even Minato didn't know much about it till himself and Kushina got married.  
Both of the boys parents were like family to him and took their deaths as hard as Jiraiya did.

_'Old friends even though he is in a bad condition I bet your proud of him gaining both yours and Kushina's bloodlines.'_

While musing on his thoughts Naruto slowly stirred and open his eyes, glancing around him to see where he was.

"Hello?" Naruto asked in a weak and tired voice."  
"Naruto how are you feeling?" Jiji asked with concern.  
"I'm fine now and I'm guessing it's thanks to the Kyuubi that my wounds have healed."

Even though the Sandaime knew it was a sensitive subject he had to ask Naruto about how he felt about learning the truth of what happened to Kyuubi.

"Naruto, this might be difficult but please answer. How do you feel now about learning of Kyuubi?"  
"I feel mostly angry. Angry at Kyuubi for attacking the village, the villagers because if I was a demon I would of wiped them out, you for not telling me sooner and Yondaime for sealing the being inside of me."  
"Naruto the reason I never told you was that it's an S-class secret and I was also told not to tell you till you were strong enough by your father." He knew mentioning his father would get the boys attention because of all the times he had asked the old man about who his parents were.  
"Who was my father old man, please tell me, no more secrets"

Hiruzen sent a few handsignals to the hidden ANBU guards to get them to leave and then did a few handsigns and called out "Silence Entrapment Jutsu" the room suddenly glowed blue before the light dissapeared. Naruto looked at the man with curiosity and was about to ask what he did but the Sandaime beat him to it.

"What I did then was seal off the room so knowone can hear what I'm about to tell you seeing as I don't want other villages knowing your lineage. This is because your parents had many a great enemies. First your mother.  
When I first met her she had short red hair, beautiful blue eyes and was a bit of a tomboy. Eventually when she got older she let her hair grow and became the most beautiful woman in the village. She was originally from Whirlpool village but after it collapsed she was brought to Konoha by your father. Your mother was like a daughter to me and I loved he very much. The only thing I didn't know well enough was her bloodline. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina and yes you took her last name because she had less enemies then your father."

Naruto stared in shock as he learned about his mother and wanted to ask some more about her but thought against it till the Third was done.

"Your father was a great man and like a son to me though it was my student, Jiraiya, who was more of a father figure to him. Your father was a gifted child and learnt things very fast. He never let his ego get in the way of missions and was the nicest person I ever met. You got most of his looks from your father except the eyes which seem to be a combination of your his and your mothers. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime."

Now Naruto was in complete shock. Learning that his father was the person who he both admired and cursed he felt so upset. Naruto had 1 question on his mind that he always wanted to know.

"Did my parents love me?" Naruto asked in a whispered voice worried about the answer he would recieve.

"Your parents loved you so much and wanted to show you and raise you." a voice suddenly rang out in the room.

Hiruzen jumped into action and guarded the boy to make sure nothing happened to him. He failed protecting him before he wont do it again.

"Show yourself now!" The Thrid asked in a powerful voice that would of scared many people. This was the 'God of Shinobi' working now.  
"Relax child we mean you no harm both to you and Naruto." Another voice spoke and suddenly to small beings came appeared in the room. They were small, roughly around the size of Naruto which was about 4'3, had white hair, blue skin, large heads and wore a red and white cloak with red being the dominant colour and on the chest was a symbol that reminded the to humans as a lantern. But though there were small they radiated age and wisdom. Both Naruto and Hiruzen could tell that one was male and the other female.

"Who or what are you two and how do your know about the boys parents" Hiruzen asked still on guard.

"We are from a planet called Oa and our race are called Maltusians. My name is Ganthet and next to me is Sayd. We are 2 members of the Guardians of the Universe. We know about the boy's parents due to us helping teach his mother how to use her power.  
We come from a planet in the Centre of the Universe called Oa and created the Green Lantern Corps and then later myself with Sayd later creadted The Blue Lantern Corps. We have come here to take the boy with us so we can help him understand both of his abilities and even though we don't know much about using his speed, we do know people that can help."

Hiruzen and Naruto were both shocked at what they had just learnt from the person, being, in front of them.

Recovering from his shock the Sandaime agreed to let them take Naruto with them only to bring them back for the Gennin Exams.

It was Sayd who started to talk this time.

"That is something we cannot promise when he can return because it depends on the the training he will go through and the effort he will put into the training." Hiruzen about to argue was silenced by the next line. "His training will be more intense then any other because as it is written in the Book of Oa, he is the Child of Destiny."

The old man was shocked at learning that, reason being was because he remembered when his perverted student told him about what the elder toad had told him about the Child of Destiny having the ability to eaither save the world or destroy it.

Looking at Naruto he could see hope in the sparkling blue eyes and he knew then what he would have to do.

"Very well but at least bring him back here so that he can look upon the village that he was born in."

Naruto finally hearing what the his 'jiji' said decided to speak up for the first time since the beings arrived.

"ermmm old man, are you sure, I mean, I'll miss you, Ayame-chan and Teuchi and while part of me wants to go part of me wants to stay with the 3 of you."

"Naruto" Ganthet addressed with a soft tone, "do no worry for we will be able to keep an eye on things here so you don't have to worry to much about your precious people."

Naruto sat on the bed for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and fainally made up his mind and spoke with conviction.

"I'll go with you guys and I will train to become the greatest of all time and help all those in need!"

Everyone couldn't help but look at the boy with smiles on their faces admiring the determination he had.

Sayd then finally told them that it was time to leave so they can get started with preparations forthe next few years.

"Come now young one we much leave. Stand by us and do not be scared we won't hurt you"

Knowing that this would be the last time he would be there, Naruto ran up to the old man and hugged him and let some tears fall down telling him that he will miss him and to tell Ayame-chan and Teuchi that he would miss them as well and that he'd come back to visit them. Naruto then walked in front of the beings and they put their hands, 1 on each shoulder and with a bright green light, they were gone. Sandaime let a few tears of his own fall for it would be many years before he would see his 'grandson'  
again in Konoha. Wiping his tears away, Hiruzen decided it was time to hold a council meeting and to make sure that the God of Shinobi is as strong and ever.

'_Minato, Kushina I hope that you could be there for him and I know that he will make you very proud. Now to show those council fools that I am not to br triflled with anymore.'_

Heads were going to roll and the Will of Fire burned stronger then ever in the Sandaime.


End file.
